


Deacon with Vodka

by GunneryKnight



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunneryKnight/pseuds/GunneryKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*story spoilers* When the journeys over where do the winners go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink!

The Sole Survivor took a long deep gulp of beer it was her 3rd maybe 4th tonight. She did not care to count. She was alone huddled in a hideout she scoped out during one of her scavenger runs. No one would know she was here.

“Turning into a lush I see” except him, she thought annoyed looking towards the chamelon of a man with a smile at the door of her hideout.

“Deacon following me again?” She said with a lazy slur. Deacon made an over dramatic offended face “Why I never. I just followed the stars, and they lead me to you” he said with a stare she could never tell was serious or sarcastic.

“Why are you here?” She asked as she finished her last beer. He walked over to her. He nudged her with his foot. She shifted to the left allowing him to sit down next to her. Deacon removed his sunglasses. This was the first time she had ever seen him even acknowledge they were even there. “Something is eating at you,” he put his sunglasses back, on “I’ll have you know-” He was stopped mid-sentence by the Sole Survivor covering his mouth with her hand.

“Please no tall tales to night” she said sadly, releasing him, she nestled further into the mattress she was sitting on.

“You did a good thing you saved a lot of synths from slavery” Deacon said.

“I killed my son and we set off another nuke in the middle of the fuckin Commonwealth," she said bitterly “my fuckin home.” She sat up turning to look Deacon in the face. “As the Red Glare went off I was taken back to when I watched the bomb drop 210 years ago, it may have been 210 years for everyone else but to me almost 6 months ago” when she finished talking, she became silent and all she wanted to do was sleep.

“It fuckin sucks,” Deacon agreed “but it was for a good cause.”

“The war was started for a good cause,” she laughed whipping a tear from her eye “now we live in an irradiated wasteland.”

So what are you gonna run over to the Statue of Liberty, fall to your knees and scream ‘You Maniacs! You blew it up!’” He said with a joking nudge of his shoulder. She laughed “nothing that dramatic” she said.

“Will you come back to the Settlement everyone is losing their mind with you gone” Deacon said, “Strong is chasing settlers around trying to get their milk of human kindness.” She smiled then let out a long sigh rolling her head back “let the alcohol wear off then I’ll head back” she said. Deacon shrugged “guess I’ll have to watch over you, don’t worry I’ll be a perfect-” Deacon was cut off again but this time not by a hand but by soft lips.

“I know” she smiled setting down to rest letting her head rest against Deacon's shoulder. “Yeah sure,” he mumbled silently to himself “what the hell did I get myself into.”


	2. Team Work

The morning came like a freight train screaming through her head. “Please kill me” she groaned pulling a pillow over her head. She paused, ‘my hideout did not have any pillows,’ she looked around, and she was back in her room. 

“Mom?” Shawn asked he was standing over her as she sat up, he stated to pull on her.

“Shawn? What is it hon.” She groaned rubbing her temple. He shoved a glass at her with an excited smile. “Mr.Hancock said this would help you" said Shawn. She smiled and took the drink from her son “Thank you, Shawn” she said. Shawn skipped out of the room down the hall. She sat up looking at the concoction with dread but downed it anyway 'for my own good yeah right'.

"You look like hell" she frowned looking to Deacon, who appeared in the door in a new outfit that mirrored what MacCready always wore.

She gave Deacon a sour look “What?” he asked in a surprised tone. “Did you carry me back home?” she asked looking on. He laughed “Of course not I got my trusty pet Deathclaw, Spot to carry you back” he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes looking away.

“Oh taken up training the dangerous wildlife of the Commonwealth?" She replied humoring him. As he was going to reply, the sound of gun fire could be heard outside. From her best guess, Raiders were attacking the settlement…again. Shawn raced up to her from outside “mom bad guys are attacking” Shawn was tugging on his mother's sleeve scared and worried for everyone. She turned around patting him on the back to reassure him “Don’t worry Team Death Bunnies will get them” she said with a great amount of enthusiasm.

“Wut?” Shawn looked confused then excited.

“See what did I say the perfect team name!” Deacon said with a smile. He patted her on the shoulder before running off to help fight off the raiders. She herself was pumped to get out there and kill some raiders, until the hangover hit her, and she fell flat on her face nose diving into the bed. “Next time” she muttered muffled by blankets her son looked on confused.


End file.
